<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Imperial Prince Diaries by InsomniacForevermore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874874">The Imperial Prince Diaries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacForevermore/pseuds/InsomniacForevermore'>InsomniacForevermore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Darth Vader Raises Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader Redemption, Disney Princess Luke Skywalker, Family Sitcom, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Imperial Prince Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker centric, Multi, No beta we die like younglings, Pray for Bail Organa's liver 2k21, Prince Luke Skywalker, Slice of Life, Social Media, Social Media AU, Sort Of, also rom-com ig, canon has been taken to the back and shot dead, debatable Darth Vader Redemption, i know the ages dont match kriffing fight me on it debrah i dont care, in a fur lined robe with a hefty inheritance, kind of?, oh no oh woe canon is dead and i am but a grieving widow, then cherry picked and dissected for all the things i like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacForevermore/pseuds/InsomniacForevermore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Found by Vader much earlier than in canon, Luke Skywalker grows under his father’s somewhat loving—if awkward—wing. He has run of The Executor and has its crew wrapped around his fingers, a bright spot in an otherwise dreary galaxy. </p>
<p>But now he faces a new challenge— school. Under a different name in an attempt to salvage his education, and hopefully his teachers' lives, he’s sent to the Imperial Academy for the Gifted, a boarding school for the elite and most brilliant of the empire, and it’s the first time that he’s been away from his father’s immediate reach. Thankfully he made some friends along the way in the form of:</p>
<p>- The outspoken Princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa<br/>- General Maximillian Veers’ son, Zevulon “Zev” Veers<br/>- His childhood friend, Biggs Darklighter<br/>- and two u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶c̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶j̶e̶d̶i̶ scholarship students, Cal Kestis and Ezra Bridger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader/SOME FUCKING HAPPINESS FOR ONCE IN HIS GODDAMN LIFE THANK YOU, Leia Organa/Some peace of mind, Luke Skywalker/Zevulon Veers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New SW Canon Server Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Profiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So! Some context for this AU:<br/>- Luke was found by Vader as a wee lad and raised by him and the motley crew of the Executor.<br/>- He still is in contact with Owen and Beru, they're fine and living their best lives.<br/>- Luke doesnt go by his last name when in public. As far as the people know, he's the son of some high ranking Imperial. A moff or something. This is to protect him and also to make sure he actually learns, so the professors wont be cowed by the whole "my father is Darth Vader"  thing.<br/>- No Anakin doesnt march on the temple, he fucked off to Mustafar immediately, the clones marched to the temple.<br/>- If he has to, he goes by "Luke Lars"<br/>- the only people who know he's Darth Vader's son is the whole Executor Crew, the Headmaster and the Nurse because Vader wouldn't trust his son's health to just ANYONE.<br/>- the canon timeline is dead to me.<br/>- Bail knows who Luke is. Bail is very concerned on why Luke is <em>here</em> and not in tATOOINE <em>OBI-WAN.</em><br/>- Palpatine doesn't know shit about fuck.</p>
<p>Crossposted on my <a href="https://quiet-oracle.tumblr.com/tagged/prince+diaries+au">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All Skywalkers looks great in skirts and that's a universal fact.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's Booli Zev Hours, gang</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which I kill off Palpatine, 15 minutes into the AU. </p>
<p>Luke's November 5th.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In which: <br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No matter the timeline, Darth Vader will still have parts of Anakin Skywalker </p><p>and that means he also is a little shitstain who memes.</p><p>The galaxy follows.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look, just bc he has a PR team doesnt mean he uses them, okay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finals (derogatory)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>no one actually gives a fuck that the emperor is dead bc finals are clearly more important</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we stalk the ig stories this time gang</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <br/>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>